


嘲讽

by OvOishay



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Novel Spoilers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvOishay/pseuds/OvOishay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在这个世界上，人们从出生就被印记着灵魂伴侣对他们所说的最后言语。静雄的则是一个对他最深处的恐惧的阴沉揭示。</p>
            </blockquote>





	嘲讽

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mockery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385458) by [liz_the_terrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_the_terrible/pseuds/liz_the_terrible). 



在这个世界上，人们带着深刻在皮肤里的文字出生。不同的人在不同的地方拥有着不同的字。每一条狰狞痕迹都时刻提醒人们故事的悲惨结尾。这言论是他们灵魂伴侣对他们所述的最后的字，而这份恶毒便是世界赐予他们的礼物。

静雄的伤疤安葬与他的心脏之上，那是他只跟弟弟讲过的一段简短句子。这句话自从他在童年发觉他的无穷怪力时便无情地嘲讽他，让他无法忘却他无法抗拒的未来。对于静雄，这些字断言他的最深处的恐惧终究会赤裸裸地呈现于现实之中。

现在二十中旬的静雄站在池袋的街道上。一股不能自制的愤怒再次冲昏他的头脑，他盘旋在临也支离破碎的残躯之上，酝酿完能将这害虫从这世界上完全销毁的最后一击。至少，静雄认为他已准备完毕，直到临也吐出如子弹般撕裂静雄的五个字。在鲜血与碎骨之间临也讲出那句恐慌静雄一生的句子：“动手啊，怪物。”


End file.
